Uma lista de Natal
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: HARRY POTTER: Como seria a carta de Draco Malfoy para o Papai Noel? Fic tosca escrita as 4 da manhã, sem shipper, sem nada que preste...enjoy ::mais ou menos yaoi slash::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence a tia Rô e aos irmãos Warner. Papai Noel pertence a todos os retardados sem infância como eu, então ele é em parte meu ;D

**Shippers: **Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy x Victor Krun (ou mais ou menos isso)

**Categoria: **Comédia, Yaoi(Slash)

**Classificação: **+13 (precaução)

**Beta Reader: **não betada

**Sinopse: **Como seria a carta de Draco Malfoy para o Papai Noel?

**Notas:** Especial de Natal, escrito as 4 da manhã, meio drogada de Vic VapoRub. Enjoy and reviews!

**Uma lista de Natal **_– by Blodeu-sama_

Caro...não, caro não, Prezado senhor Papai Noel

Ouvi dizer que o senhor atende a pedidos de crianças do mundo todo, e fico me perguntando, como um bruxo tão poderoso ainda não veio fazer uma visitinha a minha casa? Deve ter sido um lapso de papai, então pode considerar-se um homem feliz, pois eu estou o convidando para cear conosco no Natal. Apenas use roupas descentes e não essa estranha veste vermelha característica da sua linhagem, por favor, ou seria um convidado vergonhoso.

E agora, devidamente agraciado pelo que eu posso lhe oferecer, vamos aos meus pedidos. Hum, eu achei bastante difícil fazer essa modesta listinha, porque como sabe sou podre de rico e tenho tudo que quero...ou quase tudo. Aprecie meu esforço nessa obra de arte literária então, que embora não tão longa, ainda, acho, vai conseguir fazer o senhor sair do tédio aí no pólo norte.

Primeiro, eu quero um hipogrifo. Potter tem um hipogrifo, mas mamãe não me deixa ter um, totalmente injusto. Eu também quero que os pavões brancos do meu jardim sejam pintados de colorido, porque o branco me enjoou. Quero uma piscina olímpica, enchida totalmente com água Perrie. E quero que meus lençóis sejam bordados a ouro com minhas iniciais...não, espere, eles já são, esqueça.

Faço absoluta questão que aniquile a família de pobretões de cabelo vermelho, e os sangue-ruins também, principalmente aquela sabe-tudo da Granger.

E, agora preste bastante atenção, porque isso é bem importante. Quero Potter servido na minha mesa de jantar. Quero ele totalmente amarrado, amordaçado, indefeso e nu...ow, e regado de lubrificante. E não esqueça os preservativos hein!

Também quero uma capa de invisibilidade, uma varinha invencível, uma bola de cristal que funcione, uma roupa de bailarina rosa, um ingresso pro show do U2, uma goles autografada pelo artilheiro da Grã-Bretanha, uma prova que o Dumbledore é gay, uns amassos com o Victor Krun, a paz mundial, o vestido de Oscar da Cher, a morte do presidente americano, e, para não dizer que sou egoísta, uma passagem só de ida para o Tibeh para meus pais.

Por enquanto é apenas isso, prezado Noel. Fico feliz em podermos fazer negócio. Até o Natal.

Draco Malfoy

PS: É serio quanto a Potter.


	2. Nota

**Nota aos fãs de Harry Potter (mesmo texto do profile ;D)**

Então é isso. Acabou. O ultimo filme de Harry Potter foi lançado, e nós, esses malucos, essas crianças de joelhos ossudos que liam enquanto os amigos assistiam TV, nós que devoramos livros sob as luzes de lanternas de baixo das nossas cobertas, de madrugada, para que as nossas mães não descobríssemos o que estávamos fazendo. Nós que não ligávamos de andar pelo cinema com uma capa preta e uma varinha, ridículos, nem de esperar horas e horas nas filas, porque nós sabíamos que contanto que os minutos se seguissem, nós veríamos, em pouco tempo, algo incrível. Nós que torramos nosso dinheiro e o dinheiro dos nossos pais encomendando livros nos pré-lançamentos. Nós que gritamos "Weasley é nosso rei", nós que cantamos "Harry Fricking Potter" no chuveiro, nós que sabemos de cor todos os feitiços e encantamentos que Harry usou.

Nós, bem, nós ficamos desamparados.

Não existe muito mais pelo que esperar agora galera. Não existe mais uma aventura dessas que faziam nosso sangue gelar e nossos corações baterem mais rápido. Estamos sós com todos os nossos anos de vida, finalmente adultos, dando um ultimo doce adeus ao nosso maior herói de infância.

Mas será que estamos mesmo?

Rowling foi um gênio, sim. Ela nos deu provavelmente o maior fenômeno literário do milênio. Harry Potter tem boas chances de bater a Bíblia como o livro mais lido no mundo. Mas Rowling, como todo escritor, criou um mundo que assumiu suas próprias proporções e sua própria identidade e não, meus colegas de fandom, ele não vai acabar aqui. Porque nós estamos aqui! Nós, os malucos! Nós, os fãs obcecados. Nós estamos aqui e nós vamos fazer isso continuar. Vamos ler esses livros para os nossos filhos e sobrinhos e netos, e vamos desenhar Harry Potter no canto de nossos – seríssimos – cadernos universitários e relatórios de trabalho. Nós vamos fazer brincadeiras com o nome de Sirius Black e com o de Albus Severus também, e nós vamos continuar imaginando. E nós, especialmente nós, ficwriters, vamos continuar escrevendo.

Não deixem a história morrer, muggles. Não deixem de amar esse ícone que nos acompanhou nos nossos melhores e piores momentos. Vamos, todos nós, continuar sendo incrivelmente malucos e vamos todos nós continuar acreditando que magia é possível, que existe, e que está a algumas paginas de distancia.

E adeus, Harry Potter. Foi um imenso prazer.

_Nox_


End file.
